1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a housing providing protection against electromagnetic interference for an electrical connection device comprising one or more electrical connection members such as connectors or terminal strips, for example, adapted to interconnect at least two electrical cables at least one of which is provided with a protective screen against electromagnetic interference.
The present invention is applicable in particular to protecting against electromagnetic interference electrical connection members used in telecommunications exchanges to interconnect the equipment racks of such exchanges. These equipment racks are interconnected by means of connectors which connect the equipment to cables known as equipment cables according to a fixed scheme and terminal strips, known as distribution frame terminal strips in this instance, which connect these equipment cables to cables called jumpers which interconnect the distribution frame terminal strips in pairs according to a scheme that can be modified and which produces the required operating configuration of the exchange.
The present invention is applicable in particular to protecting such distribution frame terminal strips against electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A distribution frame terminal strip housing is described in French patent application No 2 408 264. The only function of this housing is to contain such terminal strips, however, and it is not designed to protect them against electromagnetic interference, the generation of equipment for which it was developed requiring no such protection.
In more recent telecommunication equipment, subject to more severe electromagnetic interference protection standards, the equipment racks are enclosed to provide protection and the cables incorporate protective screens. It is then important to protect also these electrical connecting members and in particular these distribution frame terminal strips against electromagnetic interference.
An object of the present invention is to provide a housing providing protection against electromagnetic interference for an electrical connection device that is particularly suitable for this type of application.